DigiDestined 012 ^_^
by SoraTakenouchi
Summary: when the digidestined meet together online...


This is my first try doing a DigiChat fic... My other series is Destined Love... I decided to take up on DCI's suggestion! ^_^ 

**DigiDestined 012** 

**RedHotLeader has entered the room** 

**IHCH has entered the room** 

RedHotLeader: Hey dude! 

IHCH: Hey Tai 

RedHotLeader: So what does IHCH exactly mean? 

IHCH: It means, I Have Cool Hair! 

RedHotLeader: Figures... 

IHCH: Hey, what's that supposed to mean??? 

RedHotLeader: Ah.. nothing! So, how's it going with Mimi?? 

IHCH: What are you talking about Taichi? 

RedHotLeader: Don't call me Taichi... call me Tai like most normal people do... It's obvious that you like Mimi, so why dont you just ask her out? 

IHCH: FINE okay, I will... Later! 

RedHotLeader: Okay, whatever, man! 

IHCH: Speaking of relationships and girls, how are things between you and Sora? 

RedHotLeader: Great! Oh, yeah, I have to meet her today! 

IHCH: Well, it's 4:32 pm. right now.. when are you going? 

**MeteorSocrGrl has entered the room** 

RedHotLeader: 7:00... hey Sora! 

MeteorSocrGrl: Hi TAI!!!!!!!! Hi Matt... doesn't 7:00 sound familiar! ; ) So.. Matt! When are you going to ask Mimi out? Oh, yeah, what's with IHCH?? 

IHCH: Hi... I'm gonna ask Mimi later, okay? As for the IHCH... 

RedHotLeader: It means, I Have Cool Hair! 

MeteorSocrGrl: I know you do, Tai! 

IHCH: you guys aren't going to get mushy, are you? 

RedHotLeader: ...Maybe! 

IHCH: Oh, geez, save that for later! 

**LiLbRo has entered the room** 

**LiLSiS has entered the room** 

RedHotLeader: Kari! What are you doing here? 

IHCH: TK! What are you doing here? 

RedHotLeader: Aren't you guys a little too young to be in here? 

MeteorSocrGrl: Guys, leave them alone. After all, they are two of the DigiDestined! 

LiLbRo: Sora's right! 

LiLSiS: Yeah, let us stay here! 

RedHotLeader: Okay fine! But only cause Sora said so! 

IHCH: If Kari can stay here, I guess you can too, TK! 

LiLbRo: Hey, I just noticed something! Kari! You copied my screen name! 

LiLSiS: No.. I'm not a little brother... Anyway, you copied me, Takeru! Not the other way around! 

LiLbRo: No! And don't call me Takeru! Call me TK! 

LiLSiS: My screen name is original! I thought of it myself and now TAKERU comes along and takes all the credit! 

LiLbRo: Kari, what are you talking about?? You copied me! Matt helped me think of this! He's the best brother in the whole world! 

LiLSiS: TK! No! TAICHI is the BEST brother in the WHOLE world! 

LiLbRo: Why are you calling everyone by their full names, HIKARI?? 

MeteorSocrGrl: Ok, let's stop arguing! 

RedHotLeader: Yeah, you guys are giving me a headache! 

IHCH: You guys are supposed to be friends! 

LiLbRo: We are! 

LiLSiS: We just ... um.. happen to fight a lot! That's it! 

MeteorSocrGrl: ^_^ 

**AE_Genius has entered the room** 

RedHotLeader: Hey man! 

IHCH: What's up, Izzy! 

MeteorSocrGrl: Hi Izzy! 

LiLbRo: Hey Izzy! 

LiLSiS: Hi Koushiro! 

AE_Genius: Hi everyone! Kari, why are you calling me Koushiro? That's very peculiar. Most people call me Izzy! 

LiLbRo: Don't worry, Izzy. She's calling everyone by their full names today! 

MeteorSocrGrl: Um, Izzy, what does AE stand for? 

RedHotLeader: Exactly what I was about to ask! 

IHCH: Hey me too! I guess it's too confusing for everyone! 

AE_Genius: AE stands for Analytical Engine! 

RedHotLeader: which means... 

AE_Genius: in simpler words, it means computer! 

MeteorSocrGrl: why couldn't you just have said that??? 

AE_Genius: It makes it more interesting! Matt! What does IHCH mean? When are you tell Mimi about your affectionate feelings for her?? 

IHCH: IHCH MEANS I HAVE COOL HAIR!! HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW I LIKE MIMI????I'M GONNA ASK HER OUT LATER!!! 

AE_Genius: Oh, sorry, Matt 

IHCH: It's okay. I'm going to STRANGLE the person who told everyone that I like Mimi! 

RedHotLeader: I guess that's my cue to leave!!!!! 

IHCH: Nope, Tai, you aren't going anywhere!! 

RedHotLeader: Oh, yes I am! Bye everyone! Luv ya Sora! 

**RedHotLeader has left the room** 

**DoctorKido has entered the room** 

DoctorKido: Hi everyone! Where's Tai and Mimi? 

MeteorSocrGrl: Tai left because Matt was going to kill him (I'm gonna kill you, Matt!!!!) 

DoctorKido: I think I'd rather *not* ask! 

IHCH: Hi Joe.. Oh, don't kill me Sora!! Tai was being an idiot... AHH don't kill me!!!!! 

MeteorSocrGrl: hmph... 

IHCH: I hope Mimi comes soon! 

AE_Genius: So you're going to declare your love to her in public?? 

IHCH: IZZY! 

AE_Genius: WHAT?!! It was just an innocent question! 

IHCH: Oh, I see... you guys already know, so I'll call her or something! 

AE_Genius: Okay, whatever. 

LiLbRo: Matt, after you tell Mimi that you love her, can you take Mimi, Kari and me out to ice cream? 

IHCH: TK! Fine, maybe 

LiLSiS: Takeru, are you asking me out? 

LiLbRo: No way! I'm just .... asking if you want to go get ice cream with us as friends! QUIT CALLING ME TAKERU!! I'M TK!! 

LiLSiS: Okay, I'll go, but I gotta ask Tai, first... I like calling you Takeru! It's fun! 

LiLbRo: well, it's not so much fun for me! 

LiLSiS: Tee hee hee hee hee! anyway TK i can go! 

LiLbRo: Yay! now only if Mimi says yes to Matt! 

**PinkPrincessForever has entered** 

PinkPrincessForever: Hi everybody! Oh, dear! 

IHCH: oh, no, Mimi, what HAPPENED??? 

PinkPrincessForever: I think I broke a nail!! oh, wait false alarm! ^_^ 

IHCH: Ok, you're all right! 

PinkPrincessForever: Oh, thanks, Matt, for being so caring! 

MeteorSocrGrl: Oh Matt! Didn't you have to tell Mimi something? 

LiLbRo: Mimi! My older brother has something to tell you! 

LiLSiS: YuP!!! Tell her, Matt! Tell her! 

IHCH: UM... Mimi, can I call you??? 

PinkPrincessForever: Yeah, sure! 

DoctorKido: Can't you say it in front of us? 

IHCH: No!... I mean, yes, I mean no... it's just that... I'LL CALL YOU MIMI! BYE EVERYONE! 

**IHCH has left the room** 

PinkPrincessForever: Okay, that was interesting! I suppose I have to go now! Ta-Ta everyone! 

**PinkPrincessForever has left the room** 

**RedHotLeader has entered the room** 

RedHotLeader: Hey! Where's Matt... and Mimi? 

MeteorSocrGrl: Talking on the phone! 

LiLbRo: Yup, and I'm gonna go eavesdrop on them! Bye everyone! 

**LiLbRo has left the room** 

LiLSiS: Hey wait for me, TK!!! 

RedHotLeader: Where do you think you're going, Kari? 

LiLSiS: With TK! Bye bye everybody! 

**LiLSiS has left the room** 

RedHotLeader: Little sisters... 

DoctorKido: Sorry everyone, I have to finish my homework! Good-bye! 

**DoctorKido has left the room** 

AE_Genius: Well, I'm late for my computer programming course and you guys probably want some privacy. Bye 

**AE_Genius has left the room** 

MeteorSocrGrl: I wonder if Mimi gave Matt her answer yet... 

RedHotLeader: Yeah, probably... of course unless he stammered so much that she couldn't understand so she hung up on him! 

MeteorSocrGrl: Oh, Tai! 

RedHotLeader: Hey I have a good idea! If Mimi says yes to Matt, we can all go on a double date! 

MeteorSocrGrl: Good idea! We just have to wait and see! Listen, Tai, I need to go help my mom with the flowers! I'll see ya at 7:00!! Bye! LuV u~ 

RedHotLeader: Bye! Luv u too! 

**MeteorSocrGrl has left the room** 

**RedHotLeader has left the room** 

Sorry everyone... this is really bad! >_< i know i know! They don't fit their characters all that well! Oh, wellz.. Wait.. there was something i forgot! Um..... OH YEAH!! *muttering to herself* oh, the stupid disclaimer! 

DISCLAIMER: I own Digimon! **i wish** NO DUH I DONT! if i i did then i would be making lotza money but i'm BROKE~! ^_^ k wutever.... i DONT own DIGIMON or any of its CHARACTERS... k? 

ByE bYe 

SoRa TaKeNoUcHi 


End file.
